Thomas' Adventures of Minions
''Thomas' Adventures of Minons ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot Minions are small, yellow creatures who have existed since the beginning of time, evolving from single-celled organisms into beings who exist only to serve history's most despicable masters.15 After serving a great many masters over the centuries (though they accidentally kill their masters most of the time), and a disastrous end to their service to Napoleon, the Minions are driven into isolation and decide to start a new life in a massive cave in the Arctic. After many years, the Minions become depressed, restless and unmotivated without a master to serve. To regain their dignity and sense of purpose, Kevin, one fearless Minion, decides to set out to find a new master and asks for help. Stuart, a musically inclined Minion and Bob, a young and inexperienced but enthusiastic Minion, are recruited. The trio journey to New York where the year is 1968. After spending the day attempting to blend in, the Minions end up in a department store for the night, where they discover a hidden commercial broadcast for villains advertising Villain-Con; a convention for villains and supervillains in Orlando. The trio manage to hitchhike a ride with a family of villains called the Nelsons and impress them with their accidental villainy. Once at the convention, they see Scarlet Overkill, the first female supervillain, and they impress her enough for her to hire them. As Scarlet takes the Minions to her home in England, Kevin contacts the other Minions, who later find a yeti and claim him as their new boss, but accidentally kill the leader yeti, when a minion plays the tuba, and are chased out of their cave by the other yeti. They make their way to England to find Kevin, Bob, and Stuart. At her home, Scarlet explains the plan to steal the Imperial State Crown from the Queen of England and promises to reward the Minions if they successfully steal it, threatening that she will kill them if they don't. Her husband Herb supplies them with inventions to aid in the heist, but they are nearly caught when they break into the Tower of London, which leads to a highly publicized chase that ends with Bob crashing into the Sword in the Stone and pulling it free, removing the Queen of England from the throne and becoming King Bob of England. Enraged by this, Scarlet confronts the Minions, and Bob abdicates in her favor. Undeterred because she feels betrayed, Scarlet imprisons the three in a dungeon to be tortured by Herb before her coronation, but afterwards, they are left alone and escape with the intention to apologize to Scarlet. Making their way to Westminster Abbey, the three of them interrupt the coronation by accidentally dropping a chandelier on Scarlet, who immediately orders their execution. Dozens of villains chase them and Bob and Stuart are caught while Kevin finds his way into a pub. He sees Scarlet on a television, promising that she will kill Stuart and Bob if Kevin doesn't show up by dawn. Kevin sneaks into Scarlet's home to steal weapons, but inadvertently triggers a machine Herb was building and enlarges himself. He tramples through London, rescuing his friends just as the other Minions reunite with them. Scarlet tries to eradicate them, but Kevin swallows a massive missile she fires at them. Scarlet and Herb attempt to escape with her rocket-dress, but Kevin holds onto it. The missile detonates, apparently killing Kevin and the Overkills. After the Minions briefly mourn him, Kevin reappears, having returned to his normal size. The original Queen from the earlier part of the story receives her place on the throne and crown back and rewards Bob with a tiny crown for his teddy bear and Stuart an electric guitar (later replaced by a snow globe after an over-enthusiastic Stuart breaks the guitar), and she knights Kevin for his heroism. She suddenly realizes that her crown is missing, and Kevin leads a chase after Scarlet and Herb, who are revealed to be alive and are fleeing through the crowd with the bejeweled crown until they are suddenly frozen in place by a young Gru, who steals the crown from them and takes off in a rocket-powered motorbike while the Minions stare in awe. Bob gives his crown to the frozen Scarlet, as the Minions see Gru as their new potential master and give chase to follow him home. Trivia * Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Bill and Ben, Diesel 10, Den and Dart, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, Naga, The Dazzlings, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon are guest starring in this film. * The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overload, Naga, The Dazzlings, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon will be working with Scarlet Overkill. * The reason why Diesel 10, Den and Dart, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon guest starring in this film is because they are the reformed villains and the Minions are not true villains. * Minions was released in theaters in 2015, the same year Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Friendship Games were released straight to DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 19 first broadcast on Milkshake in the UK and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 5 first broadcast on Discovery Family (formerly the Hub Network) in the US. * Minions ''was released by Universal which owns home video distribution rights for the ''Thomas & Friends in the US starting with Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave onward. * The storylines continues in Thomas' Adventures of Despicable Me. Category:76859Thomas Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Spy films Category:Spin-off films Category:Non-Disney crossovers